


Tim's Fantasy

by Jacie



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is surprised when Tony shows up at his door with Jimmy Palmer in tow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tim's Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).



> Written for naemi's request: "I'd love me a nice established Tim/Tony in which they either talk about inviting or actually do invite a "playmate." Bonus points if there is some serious ust on any side."

Tony smiled as we pounded a drumroll onto Tim’s door. “Ba bada bam,” he sang as he nodded along to the tune in his head.

Tim was always quick to answer the door when he knew it was Tony. On this night, his smile quickly faded as Tony pushed passed him into the apartment, leaving Jimmy Palmer at the door staring at Tim with a weak smile.

“Hi,” Jimmy managed softly. “Can I come in?” he asked as he gestured into the apartment.

Tim was still standing somewhat stunned and speechless as he glanced across the apartment to Tony, who had taken off his jacket and helped himself to a beer.

“Come on in, Jimmy,” called Tony as he waved his friend into the apartment. “Grab a beer. Make yourself at home.”

“Okay, thanks,” Jimmy replied as he pushed by Tim and headed into the kitchen to grab a beer.

After soaking in the situation for a couple minutes, Tim finally moved, heading straight for Tony and leaning down to whisper in his ear. “Palmer? What the hell is Palmer doing here?”

“Calm down, Timmy. Take a McChill pill.”

Grabbing Tony’s arm, Tim pulled him onto his feet and toward the bedroom. “Have a seat, Jimmy. I just need to have a word with Tony. In private.”

“We’ll be right back,” Tony assured him.

Tim closed the door behind them, but still kept his voice low. “Why did you bring Palmer? I thought we agreed to keep this a secret.”

“You told Abby. And if you think Gibbs doesn’t know, well,” Tony said with a short laugh.

Tim’s eyes grew wide. “Gibbs knows?”

Tony clasped his hands onto Tim’s shoulders. “Gibbs is a seasoned professional investigator. Of course he knows.”

Tim scanned his room, then started pacing, looking obviously stressed as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Why did you bring Palmer here? Not for what we were sort of talking about? I didn’t mean someone from work.”

“He’s cool. And come on, ‘Palmer’? Isn’t that a perfect name for someone who gives hand jobs? Lighten up, McTightAss. Jimmy’s okay to hang out with. He’s young and curious. Just like you were last year.”

“Are you tired of me? I’m not good enough for you, am I?”

Tony caught up to Tim and embraced him. “Tim, you and I have a special bond, a special relationship. Ever since that night we were on stakeout, when we first hooked up. Well, you know. You’re the one who wanted to experience more. Jimmy said he was game. What’s the problem?”

“I didn’t want this to get out at work.”

“News flash, it’s no big secret that we’ve been fooling around. And, as long as it doesn’t interfere with how we do our jobs, you have nothing to worry about.” Before Tim had a chance to reply, Tony had swung the bedroom door wide open. “Hey Palmer, front and center, you autopsy gremlin.”

Jimmy rose nervously and headed for the bedroom. “It’s great of you guys to let me come over like this.”

“Object of the evening is to come period, Palmer. Over, under, who cares? Now, get undressed.”

“Now?”

“Well, yes, it makes things easier that way. Clothes tend to just get in the way. You, too, McHorndog.”

Jimmy glanced at Tony, then Tim, while Tim glared at Tony.

“Come on!” Tony urged as he toed off his loafers then took a seat to remove his socks. “Undressed, you’ve both done it before. Clothes off first then you two naked on the bed.”

As he undressed himself, Tony watched the other two, somewhat amused by their embarrassment. Within a couple of minutes the pair were sitting far apart on the bed and staring at Tony.

“Really? Do you need me to give you instructions?” Tony asked as he picked up a bottle of lotion from the dresser. “Hey, do you think this will give my cock a feminine glow? And cocktail. How gay does that sound? I mean, _cock_ and _tail_. Come on! Whoever made that up wasn’t going out drinking. They were getting some from a guy they knew, but didn’t want their wife to find out about.”

It was obvious that of the three, Tony was the most comfortable in his nakedness. “Are you two going to sit there all night or do something?”

“Like what, Tony?” Tim asked.

“I don’t know, maybe you could make out while I jack myself off. Mutual masturbation is always a nice bonding experience.”

Tim finally turned to Jimmy and looked him up and down. He knew this was his own fault. He was the one who brought up a few fantasies last weekend when Tony had spent the night with him. It was his own fault for telling Tony how inexperienced he was and that he wondered what it would be like to experience other people. “It might work better if you take your glasses off,” he suggested.

Jimmy complied and placed his glasses on a night stand then pulled the covers up to his chest.

Tony was on his feet immediately, grabbing the covers and pulling them all to the foot of the bed. “No hiding the good stuff. How am I supposed to watch you two if you’re hiding underneath the covers? Timmy, you wanted to experience other people, so there you go. He’s people. Sort of. And I wanted to watch, so go ahead and do something worth watching. Lotion anybody?” Tony offered, still holding the lotion bottle in his hand.

Sitting back in the chair, he watched as Tim moved closer to Jimmy, placing a hand on his back as he moved in closer. The first kiss was chaste, a brief pressing together of lips. He found that Jimmy was warm, but a little hesitant. Then it hit him. Tony was always the lead in the field as well as their bed. This was his chance to take charge and lead Jimmy wherever he wanted to go.

Pulling Jimmy closer, Tim closed his eyes and held a longer kiss. It took a few moments for the pair to shift around until they were more comfortable. Once they had settled a bit, Tim pushed harder, allowing his tongue to slip inside Jimmy’s mouth.

“That’s more like it,” Tony urged from his front row seat. “Don’t be shy now.”

Listening to Tony, Tim allowed his hand to drop down Jimmy’s body. He was lighter than Tony, not as firm or filled out. After lingering at Jimmy’s hip for a moment, Tim made a grab for Jimmy’s cock and began pumping it.

Jimmy opened his eyes and mewled, then settled down, enjoying the touch. Reaching out himself, he allowed one finger to run the length of Tim’s cock. The slight touch drew attention and Tim’s cock began to harden.

“Oh yes, I knew you two had it in you. Last one to come buys the pizza tonight,” said Tony as he began pumping his own shaft.

It didn’t take long for Tim to begin humping into Jimmy’s hand. It turned him on more knowing that Tony was a few feet away watching them and jacking off. Ever since he had met the team, he had wanted to impress Tony. 

His thoughts wandered back to the first time he and Tony had kissed. They were on stakeout together, close quarters and short tempers. One minute they were wrestling and rolling on the floor after Tim had brought back another wrong food order again. For a moment they were still, Tony pinning Tim to the floor and Tim looking up and him, both breathing heavily. When Tony had let Tim go and started to get up, Tim had turned the tables on him, pressing him to the floor and kissing him. He’d never wanted anyone more than he wanted Tony.

Even with Jimmy’s hand working his shaft, Tim’s thoughts were on Tony. Undulating against Jimmy’s body, working his tongue as they kissed, he wondered if Tony would ever let him take the lead in bed. Probably. So far in their relationship Tony had always been open to listening to Tim and encouraging him to share his fantasies.

With Tony’s salacious moans coming across the room, Tim had no problem being the first one to climax. Jimmy came only moments later, leaving Tony stuck being the one to get dressed and order up the pizza.

The next day found the three of them sharing Tim’s bed. They’d been drinking late into the evening and it seemed safer if everyone stayed.

“So I’m part of this? I’m one of you now?” Jimmy asked sleepily.

Reaching across Tim, Tony punched Jimmy on his arm. “One time deal, unless Tim says otherwise. It’s our relationship, but he’s allowed to live out his fantasies now and then.”

Lifting himself up on one arm, Jimmy looked toward the other two. “So I’m McGee’s fantasy?”

Finally opening his eyes, Tim looked over at him. “No. Just at experiment. Being with Tony is my only real fantasy. I can’t imagine anything being better than that.”


End file.
